Battle in the Deep
Battle in the Deep is a quest in Fallout: Project Brazil. This quest begins immediately after completing the Join The War Machine quest if you have decided to become a Raider. Elsdragon is sending you to Fort Daggerpoint to find weapons of mass destruction and to secure the Fort itself to use as a base. Your first task is to go to Union City and get a key from Senator Duville. The objective states: Talk to Walter to gain access to Union City (Walter is the gate guard who will let you in and tell you the rules). Head to Union City. Approach the wall to the right of the gate and Walter will examine your papers and tell you the city is on lockdown because some new raider killed Captain Jameson and a lot of NCR troops. You can ask him about the massacre and get another viewpoint on your exploits. Once you have exhausted the dialogue options he will let you into the city. Most of the city is off limits to you. Go talk to Senator Duville at the NCR Territorial HQ. He will direct you to Annai Oran. You will find Annai on the main street executing a convict. Talk to her. You get a new objective to talk to Annai in the Ram Shack bar. Go inside the bar and talk to her. Exhaust all dialogue options and get the key. If The Revanchist quest is active you will talk to the other Raider leaders to get their support before reporting to Elsdragon. Return to Elsdragon and he will send you to talk to Jarl Corvis the Viking vault warlord. Talk to the Jarl then leave to plunder Fort Daggerpoint. You can walk along with the Brahmin or meet them at the gate. Meeting them at the gate is a lot quicker. When you enter the Fort the first area is Fort Daggerpoint Central. There is a hard locked terminal to your left. If you hack it you can turn on the turret defenses. There a few robots and maybe a ghoul to kill and some minor loot on the floor. to your left is the entrance to the Fort Daggerpoint South Wing, which is offices with some minor loot in the desks and a few robots. Don't forget to check the beds of the various trucks scattered about for ammo and minor loot. You want the Fort Daggerpoint Vehicle Tunnel to the west. Inside is a few robots and a couple of ghouls. Some of them on platforms above you. After killing everything in the Tunnel you can access two lockers at the far end of the room. One locker has loot you will put in your inventory, the other has larger loot you will put on the Brahmin. Then go down the ramp on your right toward The Fissure Of Sorrow. Jarl Corvis will make some lame excuse about needing your crew to clear the tunnel and will send you to explore The Fissure Of Sorrow on your own. Be ready for a doublecross! The Fissure of Sorrow is a curved section of Dam (Just like Hoover Dam. Hmmm) That links 2 buildings. Halfway across you will encounter super mutant Vayger The Gatekeeper. He wants to talk. If you choose non-confrontational answers eventually you will be invited inside The Vehicle Storage Area to see why the mutants want you. The Masters Revenge quest will start. Or you can end the conversation at anytime by choosing a Fight dialogue option. Then you must fight your way back across the bridge to The Fort Daggerpoint Vehicle Tunnel. Your new objective is escape from the prison of horrors (Another name for Fort Daggerpoint). Talk to Jarl Corvis. The Jarl wants to stay and fight. Convince him it is foolish to stay and you all escape the Fort together. Super mutants and ghouls will attack you all the way out of the Fort to the front gate. Once at the gate the Jarl will thank you for saving his life and you if The Revanchist is active you will have his support for overthrowing Elsdragon. Go back to Athens-Tec Mine. Talk to Elsdragon to complete the quest. Petergn (talk) 08:08, December 30, 2018 (UTC)petergn Category:Quests